


【RPS/翟尹】真相是真，但真的不一定快乐。

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 1





	【RPS/翟尹】真相是真，但真的不一定快乐。

写在前面：发这篇时我心里是很忐忑的，因为入坑晚，我入坑的时候事情已经发生且过了很久。所以最早我关注这事的时候就完全是路人心态，没有心疼任何人，只觉得公众人物犯错就是跌的惨啊，做人还是不能太张扬。

后来是知道他们的过往，反而心里更多酸楚，因为我知道比起我们外部看起来的表象，他们真正身在其中的人经历的体会的东西完全不是同我们一个量级的。是什么样的心情导致本可以置身事外的尹正去蹚这趟浑水，他的作为令我震撼，简直像看到了故事里才有的剧情。也因此，回看他们的过往才更加令人唏嘘叹惋。

这种心情总得记一记，因为我加入的时间点特殊，所以导致我完全不是以搞cp的轻松心态在写这篇。如果诸位看的不开心了也请多多谅解。

以下正文，内容纯属虚构。

————————————————

出事那几天，翟天临被各种媒体围追堵截，几乎已经失去可能有的私人空间。他不能轻易出门，更是横来几次现实中的骂战，他这时刻就是全民罪人，是没有任何立场与人反驳的。

助理在这个时候给他带进来一个人，可是都没得机会介绍这是谁来了。来的人气势汹汹，比那些当街骂他的人可怕多了，像是要当场砍死他。助理也带来过好几个资方和公司人士，每一个都来者不善，但没有一个像这位这样有气场的。

不用猜都知道这是谁，拥有这种气场的只能是一个演员，而且是个好演员，能演极端角色的那种。

尹正。

他把帽子摘下来摔到一边，脸上一点柔性都没有。陆离极端，但尹正不是，他从来不用强势压制别人，翟天临以前一直痴迷于尹正那种好像能容纳万物的包容心，可是现在他用具象化的方式看到了尹正的另一面，这只有在片场上遇到对戏不负责任的演员或工作人员时才会袒露的凶狠。

“你为什么要作假！！！”

这话谁来问都没有他来的有冲击力，他现在仿佛就是陆离，活生生的站在翟天临面前，如果不认真回答他他当场会给你来一顿结实的毒打。但尹正是绝对不会打人的，他能打倒人但他不需要，就好像现在。

这一声直白的质问犹如当头一棒把翟天临敲昏了头，敲红了眼。他有怨，但他不能说，他有什么气都不能对尹正发，更何况这些气本来也站不住脚。

翟天临仰头看着他，眼里写满怨怒，他想说什么不需要语言就能表达。尹正显然是接到了的，但他丝毫没有消气，他愤怒的踱着步，紧接着指着地上的翟天临逼问：

“你知不知道你这样的后果会是什么？”

明明是在指责别人，但他自己却语带哽咽，一字一顿。

“你知不知道，你知不知道你将来的演艺生涯会就这么毁了！！”

翟天临听到这话，心里咯噔一下，但瞬间反应过来这绝对是尹正才会说的话。

“我竭力想站在你这边，就像我从前一直想看到你演技一点点被磨出更亮的锋芒，但是现在没机会了，你必然会受到这个结果的反噬，这意味着什么？这意味着你可能再也没有登上影视舞台的机会！你最珍贵的时光里再也无法用镜头演戏！”

“是你是可以有很多别的机会比如演话剧啊什么的，可是这些重要的光阴流失你该怎么补！？你当初做那些事的时候有没有想过有这一天，会被它害的失去了你本来努力挣来的所有！只因为你那一份虚假的荣耀！百倍偿还！！天临！急功近利就是会百倍偿还！！”

“你不要再说了！！”

翟天临终于吼道。

他盯着尹正，他看着尹正还在指着他的模样，那副熟悉的，凶狠，但是眼眶里全是泪的模样。这样的人为什么要站在这里，他的存在就是为了刺伤他人的心。

翟天临撇开头去，为了收拾起不堪的心情，把什么幽怨和泪意都甩开去。转回来时他与尹正旗鼓相当的瞪视道：

“那你又来这里做什么？我会怎么样，关你尹正什么事。”

他一动不动的盯着尹正，强势的抓住对方的视线。

“现在不是离我越远越好吗？你来的路上有没有被拍到，回去的时候要注意一点，要不然迟早被别人造势你和我还有来往的谣言。”

这一番冷漠的关怀好像更加点燃了尹正的怒火，尹正盯着他的表情像要杀了他：

“你放屁！你要是想让我离远点，最早的时候就不该给我打那通电话，就不该跟我说那么些掏心窝子的话，现在说撇清关系，太迟了！！”

其实尹正何尝不知道翟天临为什么学术造假，这种糟糕的做法都是同族同宗，人为了贪懒没有什么奇怪的事情做不出来。

但最让尹正可气的是，翟天临在演戏的时候从来都不贪图任何一点捷径，他明明可以做到毅力和刻苦，为什么要投机取巧，为什么不能从一始终，把他尊敬的那个演员翟天临贯彻到他整个人的作为里。

尹正看着他喘着粗气，他真没有什么可骂的了，他唯一想说的东西已经说透了，可翟天临没有给他交流的余地，他到最后，都保持不置一词，好像靠这样就可以赶走他这个最后一个来见他的朋友。

如果还是朋友的话。

翟天临哭过。他老早看到尹正在网上做的傻事就蒙头狠狠的哭过。他搞不懂尹正为什么又要用自己的宝贵前程来践行他那所谓的义气。可是他对着尹正，根本不能说什么，他不可以留情，因为世上谁都会在这时走开，只有尹正这个傻子不会。但正因为如此，只有尹正，才是最应该走开的，他是最后一个把心交出来的人，可是这心绝不能接，这心是最重最珍贵的，最没有东西可以匹配的，它必须被原物送回。

为此他面对着空气讪笑着说：

“你又不是不知道同时做实践与理论有多难。我如果只有一项，他们会接受吗，还不是得像你一样，熬个N多年没有好戏，被他们耍着玩。”

他踢了一把脚下的杂物，哐当当发出铁皮声，声音割破凝重，直撞到尹正静止的脚尖里。

尹正就这样站着，站了仿佛一个世纪的时间。他松了步子，从室内缓慢的兜转，嗑哒嗑哒的，盲目踱步，也不知道想着些什么，最后他慢慢的用他一直一来的温柔语气哑着声说：

“你别灰心，好好改正，好好演戏，以后总会好的。”

落下这么一句话，尹正拖着步子缓慢的走了，走的时候厕所水声都混淆在里面，敞开的大门也没有关，留下走廊里机械的不断重复的脚步音。

翟天临坐着没有动，也不打算去关门，现在就算被拍到什么还是发生什么暴力事件他都无暇顾及。他已经耗尽所有心力，预备着割掉自己最后的侥幸，给下一天一些全新的活法。

他听着电梯下沉的声音，尹正的帽子落在了屋里。他过去拿了起来，攥在手里用力摩挲。

可电梯没有捎下离人，突然又开始上行。几乎是没几刻，走廊里噔噔噔的脚步声凶猛的开始靠近。

翟天临看到那个不大个的阴暗的身影向他冲过来，他猛的快速把门堵上，咔嗒落锁。抵在门上，用力顶住的不发一声。

门上传来狂风骤雨的敲门声，又快又急，好像要把门砸碎了冲破而入一样。

门外喊着：

“天临！！你给我开门天临！！！不要关上！我看到你了！你别想撇开我！天临！！你回答我！！！——”

翟天临攥着帽子，好像怕主人来抢走似的，用力抵在门上，像堵的不是门，而是千军万马杀过来的洪水猛兽。

他咬着牙，眼泪快从眼里晃出来。听着门外在声嘶力竭的吼他开门，帽子连提都未提一句。

最后敲门声逐渐变弱，一下一下变得无力。门外传来一阵重重的倚靠滑落声，有闷闷的东西撞在了门上。

他们就这样隔着门持续倚靠了很久。

早已结束了，该走的就要走，不该顾盼左右留恋。

有谁应该和谁生死与共，荣辱共担呢。

那都是剧里演的，越是知道，越是不能眼见他向自己走过来。

就在此刹住吧。

这样谁都不必疼。

最后门外颓唐的脚步渐渐离开了。走廊上空荡荡的回响着刚才的惨淡的步声。

翟天临扛不住，终于咬着牙大哭出来。

他靠在门上，歪歪斜斜，抓住手中的帽子，就好像这是他的另一半生命，只能用诚挚的吻来压制依恋之情。

尹正不该把温柔留给一人，他的温柔本来就是留给所有人的，留给那些会给予他真正光荣的回报的那些来人。

而不是一个已经被判在了过去的尸鬼。

几个小时过去了，翟天临终于从僵硬麻木的姿势松动，他缓缓蠕动，把手中的帽子反复脱手，又拿回。

就在楼下，助理递给尹正一个新的帽子，挡住了脸，把他送上安全的车程，送回了住处。

最后，翟天临把手中的帽子丢进了垃圾桶。

-end-


End file.
